When Tony Met Pepper
by InfinityLessThree
Summary: Obadiah wants Tony to hire an assistant. Tony wants to meet a bunch of pretty girls. Pepper just wants a job. Oneshot. Pepperony


Getting a personal assistant wasn't Tony's idea, but when Obadiah showed him some of the resumes he'd collected (complete with headshots), Tony warmed up to the idea.

"Uh, I think I'm gonna need a few interviews. It looks like… Layla… here is a yoga instructor, but uh, Kylie's into tai-chi. It's going to be a very difficult decision." He tossed the resumes down onto the counter with a flourish.

Obadiah sighed, but arranged the interviews.

Tony enjoyed them immensely.

He also didn't hire anyone.

When Obadiah asked him testily if he had anyone in mind yet, Tony shrugged him off.

"Don't we have a company policy? No fraternizing with employees, or something?"

"She wasn't your employee yet, Tony."

"And I would like to keep it that way. Just keep 'em coming, Oby."

They were six months into the hiring process, and Tony was starting to get bored of it. He didn't even look up from his newest toy when JARVIS informed him that there was a young lady waiting for him upstairs. When he finally got to a good stopping point, stretched, yawned, and padded upstairs from the garage.

No one was there.

"Uh, Jarvis?"

"Yes, sir?"

"I thought you told me there was a young lady waiting for me in my living room. Looks pretty empty to me." He went to the bar and poured himself a drink.

"Yes, sir. She left an hour ago."

He took a long swallow. "And you didn't think to tell me?"

"I did mention it, sir. You were busy."

"JARVIS, I'm trying to hire and assistant. You can't just let the applicants leave without an interview." He downed the rest of the drink, then poured himself another.

"My apologies, sir. It won't happen again."

He sprawled across the couch and set his drink on the coffee table. A small white caught his eye. He swung his leg down from the arm of the couch and sat up straight. It was a business card.

Pepper Potts

(435)555-0247

He picked up the card and flipped it over. There was a note written in pen on the back.

I am available again for another interview next Tuesday at 4:00 pm. I appreciate your consideration.

He raised his eyebrows.

"Huh. Hey, JARVIS, clear my schedule."

"What schedule, sir?"

"Anything I have on Tuesday. Cancel it."

He didn't go so far as to hold the interview in his office, since he wasn't even a hundred percent sure where it was, but he did actually show up this time. Pepper Potts was waiting for him, a trim redhead in a very respectable blouse and pencil skirt, clasping a notebook in front of her. He looked her over; she ignored it.

"Pepper." He offered his hand and a crooked smile.

"Mr. Stark." She shook his hand firmly, but didn't respond to his smile except with calm professionalism.

He circled her, hands clasped behind his back, then stalked over to the bar.

"So. I guess I'm supposed to ask about your previous experience." She smiled sweetly at his double entendre.

"Mr. Stark, I'm a working professional. I wouldn't apply for a job I wasn't qualified."

He held up a bottle. "Can I get you anything?"

She shook her head. "No, thank you." He shrugged, and poured himself a glass anyway.

"I feel like there should be more questions. Do you feel like there should be more questions?"

"It is an interview."

"Great. So, would you like to have dinner?" Dinner might be overkill, but hey, he could afford it, and if it got her in the mood…

"No, thank you." She refused the same way she'd refused the drink. He raised his eyebrows, and changed his tack.

"Alright, then, skip dinner." He gestured up the stairs to his suite. "Shall we?"

She smiled the same professional smile.

"Mr. Stark, I'm here for an interview. If you would like some… company, then I can make a few phone calls. I can have someone here within half an hour."

He blinked. There was a single tense moment, then he shrugged.

"Never mind."

"Will that be all, Mr. Stark?"

"That'll be all, Miss Potts."

She turned to leave.

"Oh, tell Obadiah he can stop taking applications." She glanced back over her shoulder, orange ponytail swinging.

"Of course." Then she was gone. He watched her go, then shook his head. Maybe an assistant would be useful after all.


End file.
